Love Still Growing
by see.you.in.the.dark
Summary: Parents of Naruto and his birth, and his hard life growing up without them. All from his father's POV, also has lemons ! Read and Review !
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys Reay here, ok dont be mean, this is my first FanFiction ever ! PLEASE tell me what you think : awesome ; good ; ok ; ehh ; NEVER WRITE AGAIN ! :p anyway, This is a Naruto FanFiction between Minato ( his point of view ) and Kushina 3

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.. SORRY..

Chapter 1: The Start

Febraury 11-

"Kushina, please, hurry up! We need to leave now or we are gonna be late!" , I screamed at her, my new wife, we had just gotten married yesterday and today we are leaving for our honeymoon. "I'm almost done, just hold on a second!" I could hear her fussing in the bathroom across the hall at my house, "Ok I'm all done, what do you think?" I had my back turned to her when she walked in, I was standing by the door, flipping through a magazine, as I turned around, I said " I think you were taking yo- "..

The words caught in my throat, I couldn't breathe. She was stunning, no, words can even descried how beautiful she was. She was wearing a light gray dress, that stopped mid thigh, it had sleeves but it came it her elbows, she was showing cleavage, not too much but enough to leave imagination, her silky red locks were pulled into a loose bun at the top of her head and she had loose curls that came around her head, and her ankle high gray boots made her legs look like heaven.

"You were saying?" She was taunting me and she knew it, but that's ok, because at the end of the day, I was gonna make sure she was screaming my name. Don't get me wrong, we have never had sex before, of course she was 20 years old and I was 22, but in any case, we were both virgins.

"Hn", was my only response, I couldn't let her know what her body was doing my body. She smiled at me and picked up her purse. "Come on, or we are gonna be late."

We finally checked into the hotel, and made our way to the honeymoon suite, since they were in the Land of Mist, there room was outside, on a balcony, it was full of white candles and rose peddles. In the center was a pool, and white rose peddles were floating on it, next to it was a white, king sized bed, it was all silk. On top of the bed was a tray full of chocolate covered strawberries, Kushina's favorite.

She looked at me, eyes all glossy, " Its so pretty, "she whispered. " Not was pretty as you are, love". She blushed pink, " Come on" She said, "Lets unpack"..

After we finished unpacking, we decided to step into the pool. She was wearing a black bikini, and I was in trunks, feeding her one of the strawberries. All the sudden she blushed, " Hey, do you.. umm.. wanna.. " She kept stumbling over her words. " Whats wrong love? " She blushed even harder, " Do you wanna go to bed? " Her voice was lower then a whisper. I was stunned " Yes" I answered confidently. " Good, how about we get started? "

I was shocked, " Are you sure?" I asked her, " I wouldn't have married you if I wasn't " She replied. I nodded and pulled her out of the pool. I just stood there and stared at the woman in my arms, she shivered as the cool air hit her bare skin. She was looking at my baby blue eyes while I looked at her soft pale black ones. And just like that, she was kissing me, molding her lips onto mine, I pushed her on the bed, we broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes again.

She warped her arms around my neck as I started to kiss her throat, and a soft moan erupted from her lips. My sly hands went to her back and pulled on the strings of her bikini top. She seemed to notice what I was doing when I pulled the last knot from the strings, she became tense, she was scared, I could see fear in her eyes, though I shouldn't be surprised, after all she was molested as a child, _fucking bastard _, I thought to myself.

" Love, you know I would never hurt you, I love you too much, if you don-" She cut me off " NO! I mean, I want to, I love you too, which is why I want to. I'm just..." ... "Scared ?" I finished for her, " Yea.." She gave a sad smile, " I would never hurt you, do you understand me? You mean the world to be and I don't ever want to lose you, because if I do, then I lose myself to. " Her eyes became glossy again, " I know, and I love you too, but since this is our first time, do you think we can go slow? " She was like a small child asking her mother for a cookie. I smiled at the thought, " We can do as slow was you like." I felt her relax once more, and I gently removed the last knot, and pulled the bikini top away from her chest.

I couldn't pull my gaze away. She was just too beautiful, I could see she was blushing like mad, but I couldn't pull away, her pale and silky soft skin was irresistible, those soft mounds, and the rosy pink nipple on top. I kissed each nipple before I began to suck her bright breast and massage the left one. Like I said we were both virgins, and we had never seen each other naked.

I began to make my way down by placing small kisses on her stomach, to her flat abdominal and finally her, bikini bottom. She became tense again. " Nia, I would NEVER hurt you. " I told her once more, she nodded and I pulled the last remaining cloth away.

Again, I could pull my gaze away, and again she blushed, harder then ever before. And trust me, that wasn't the only thing that was hard. I was so erect, it was painful. She was nervous, I could feel it. "Its ok, I promise " I reassured her. I pulled her slender legs apart, and began to kiss it up until I came in contact with her soft burgundy curls. She smelled so sweet, like honey.

I slowly placed a kiss on her clit, almost immensity, the little pink button blossomed out, and a soft moan left her lips. Seeing how much she was enjoying that, I began to suck on it, while my finger slowly, not wanting to scare her. She was so tight, even with just one finger, I could feel her walls gripping me, she was really tight.

She was shaking underneath me, I was stroking her G-Spot. And I knew she couldn't hold on much longer. She exploded all around my finger, I pulled it out and sucked on it. I looked at her face, she was breathing hard, and had a slight after glow. I moved up and started to suck on the sensitive spot on her neck.

I pulled away, " Are you sure?" I asked her one more time, secretly hoping she would say yes, but I would understand too if she no. She looked at me, right into my eyes, almost as if she was looking past them and into my soul. " Yes". Her answer was define and sure. She wanted this, she wanted to give a child. She wanted me to make love to her.

I pulled away from her, and pulled down my trunks. She gasped at my size, and smiled, " Jeez, Minato, are you part horse?" She asked jokingly, but I could detect some seriousness to it too. I laughed at her. She smiled at me.

So that's when I began, slowly but surly, I pushed inside her tight channel. I only got the tip in before she started screaming in pain. I held her tight and whispered in her ear, " Its ok ". A few minutes later, she got used to it, and I continued on, pushing in little bit more. I could feel her stretching for me, and I knew that if I kept going slow, it was going to hurt her more, " Love, this part is not going to be ok, and I need you to hold on as tight as you can, and brace yourself ok, and if I hurt you, I'm sorry, but don't worry, it will fade soon. "

With her momentarily distracted by my words, I gently pushed myself fully into her. She screamed and cried. I cried with her, I couldn't stand to her in pain, and it made me feel even worse that I was the one causing it.

There she layed beneath me, tears continuously falling from her. I stayed as still as I could, not wanting to cause her any more pain then she was already in. She was so tight, I could feel myself being squeezed, I was in pain like she was.

After a few minutes, she calmed down, and nodded at me. I knew what I had to do, gently, I pushed in and out, finding rhythm. I can see from her face, the pain wasn't completely gone, but it was getting better. A few more thrust and she was moaning. " Ahh ! Minato, ohh god! Don't stop, faster! " I complied, wanting to make this the moment of our lives. I went faster and harder. My body screamed release, but I denied it, wanting to give the second orgasm of her life, with many more to come.

She started breathing hard as I began to thrust in her with an almost cannibalistic ferocity, her toes curling and uncurling. Her walls around him were milking so tightly. She looked at me like she didn't know what was happening. " Its OK love, come for me. " As soon as those words left my mouth, she exploded all around me, and the whole time I didn't let up, pounding into her sex as if my life depended on it.

Her strong vaginal walls clamped around him and I gave in. I groaned long and low as my twin sacs erupted and shot a jet stream of my seed inside her.

I collapsed on top of her breasts, breathing jagged, she on the other hands, was sucking in air. When we both came down from our high, I rolled over and pulled her body on top of mine. " How do you feel? " I asked her. She thought about for a second and said "Complete." And just like that we fell asleep in each others arms.

- Well, there it is 3 ! what do you think ? This is my first time so please be nice, there is alot more to come, like : Kushina's molester, Utchiah Family drama, The Nine Tails rampage, and so much more ! Please stay with me ? REVIEW !


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys Reay here, ok dont be mean, this is my first FanFiction ever ! PLEASE tell me what you think : awesome ; good ; ok ; ehh ; NEVER WRITE AGAIN ! :p anyway, This is a Naruto FanFiction between Minato ( his point of view ) and Kushina 3

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.. SORRY..

Chapter 2- The Shock

March 28

Kushina had been acting really strange latley. I mean, we have been together since she was 16, four years. And in the four years we have been together, I have made a mental note as to what she will eat or how moody or how much pain she was in dunring her monthly cycle. She will only eat fruits, and she is very emotional, and her cramps are so bad, they make her cry.

Which is why she is acting wierd this month, she didnt crave anything, and wasn't emotiona, or in pain.

FLASHBACK TO THE HONEYMOON..

_I woke up first to notice that we were still tangeled together. After a few moments, her eyes fluttered open. " Good morning beautiful, how did you sleep?" I asked quitly, still getting used the misty morning. Well, the dont call it Land of the Mist for nothing I guess._

_"Good", She replied, she vioce still raw from screaming last time. "How do you feel today?" She knew what I meant. She made a small face, " Sore" She replied. I felt guitly, I knew I caused her pain. She saw the discomfort in my face, " Hey, its ok, I'm ok. Its just gonna take some time for me to get used it, thats all. " Her voice was calm and smooth. _

_" I know I just wish you weren't hurting" I said. " I dont mind hurting, as long as I'm with you I dont mind anything " I stared at her with a smile. She was so beautiful, it was amazing. She was so kind and gental and loving and just everything a persoon could want. I could see longing in her eyes as she thought the same about me. " I love you so much." With that we shared our kiss, and fell back asleep._

END OF FLASHBACK

It struck me like a lighting bolt. She was pregnant! But no matter how much he wanted to run home to her, he had work to do becuase he was the Hokage. Maybe he could his person assistant to pick up a Pregnancy Test. Yes, thats what he was gonna do.

" Aito! Come here, I need you to go pick something up for me!" Yes, he knew excactly what he was gonna do.

- Well, there's chapter 2 for ya! This is so awesome ! I think with me being new and all, and plus soo many stories on , I just kinda feel like nobodywill read this, ya know? Oh well... PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys Reay here, ok dont be mean, this is my first FanFiction ever ! PLEASE tell me what you think : awesome ; good ; ok ; ehh ; NEVER WRITE AGAIN ! :p anyway, This is a Naruto FanFiction between Minato ( his point of view ) and Kushina 3

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.. SORRY..

Chapter 3- The Truth

April 18

I was right. Nia was pregnant with our first child. It compeltly took her by suprise.

FLASHBACK TO MARCH 29

_After Aiko gave me the pregnancy test, and all the paperwork and all the meetings were compelte, I went home. Whick was really down the hall to the left, then you go right, and one more right, then left again and it was the room at the end of the hall. I know, pretty confusing. Anyway, I stepped into the room, tired as hell. I hid the Pregnancy Test in my drawer and wated for my wife to come home from the evening tea with her friends._

_As she came in, I greeted her with a hug and kiss. " How was your day?" She asks me, " Long, and restless. " I say._

_From the look on her face, I could tell something was bothering her. " What's wrong Nia?" Placing my rough hand over her smooth cheek. She looked at me with worried eyes. " I-I dont know," she sighed as she continued. " I missed my period, and I never get to see you anymore, its like we are married but at the same time not really, ya know? " A sad look bestowed upon her face. " I'm sorry but you know I'm the Hokage and when I do is important... You missed your period?" Maybe it was stress of being the wife of the Hokage, maybe she wasn't pregnant after all._

_" Yea, it should have came last week, huh... Do you think i could be pregnant? But we've only had sex once and that was on our honeymoon.. I guess it could be possible. What do you think?" She asked. " One way to know for sure..." I went to my drawer and pulled out the box. _

_She raised her eyeborw and smirked, " Now why do you have a Pregnancy test, Minato? I mean YOUR not pregnant are you?" She asked still smirking. " Oh Yes! I'm carrying twins, didn't anyone tell you?" I asked her in my 'feminme' vioce. _

_She laughed, "Oh shut up!" She said as took the box from my hands and walked into the bathroom. I smiled and sat on the bed and waited her to finish._

_Three minutes late, she came out holding a stick and her face pale. " Oh my god, Minato, I'm pregnant. " She whispered_

- Well there you go, chapter 3 ! Umm I think this is gonna be the lst of my flashbacks, anyway PLEASE REVIEW! This is my 3ed chapter today and not a single review :( Come on you guys ! Updated three times today ! Stop being mean.. Anyway I will probably have more chapters as the day goes by, seeing it is one in the morning, I will probably be working on Chapter 4 later tonight, or this morning I guess.. REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys, so I dont think Im going to continue this story, it seems that I have no reviews, and I dont if this story is good enough, I mean I have gotton so many views, almost 500, but not a single review, I dont know what to do next, like what should I include in the next chapter, and stuff like that, becuase no body is telling me anything.

And if this was like my 5th story, I mean I'd understand, but this is my first ever, and Im new to fanfiction, so for you not to even like HELP me, is kinda sad.

Maybe Im expecting too much and I sound like Im whining and complaning, if thats the case then Im sorry.

So anyway, I guess if i dont get any reviews in the like three days, then I will be deleting my story and the account, maybe not the account, Im still thinking about it.


End file.
